Different Stages of Fatherhood
by Sarathstra
Summary: One minute, I'm with the girl I love. The next, she leaves me and accuses ME of cheating on her. Life just went downward after that, but things seem to get weirder... What's going on with my life? Read inside
1. I: Nights to Remember

**Sarathra:** Okay, so it's been YEARS since i've even seen this story and I want to perfect and finally FINISH it. Hopefully, I'll get the other stories done too. xD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I own my character(s). Also, I'd love it if people could tell me things they liked, didn't like, etc… It'd help me a bit more. :)

**(Better) Summary**: This is the first chapter of my Different Stages of Fatherhood series (see profile for more detail). Shino's life changed after his girlfriend left him one night. She accused him of things that were unheard of and just left in a weird way. Years later, his whole life spins around and he has to make some changes that will affect him for the rest of his life. Then after Kiba and Sasuke feel the same as Shino and all of a sudden, all hell breaks lose...

"…" – talking

_"…"_ – _thinking or flashback_

* * *

**Chapter One: Nights to Remember**

**7 years earlier...  
**

The door slammed shut, and this time it wasn't his fault. He was catching up on a book Kakashi recommended, which probably wasn't a good idea to begin with if Kakashi recommended it. After the slam, he stood from his chair and decided to see what the fuss was about. So, out of the room and down the stairs he went and saw a female was stumbling around in front of his door. He could tell who it was, but was wondering why she was here. He raised an eyebrow to her as he walked over.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"You bastard!" she yelled in a slightly drunken tone, "How could you?"

Shino just stayed where he was and was wondering what he was being accused of. He knew that he hadn't done anything besides read his book. There wasn't' too much excitement in this boy's life, but apparently, there was something happening in his life now. The female staggered to him and slammed her fists into his chest yelling that he'd cheated on her with another woman and all this nonsense. Shino wasn't quite sure what she was saying because most of it was gibberish or just false statements. He finally had enough of her accusations and started asking his own questions.

"Kaoru, where have you been?" he said as she smelled of sex and booze.

"I- wha? Nowhere!" she said. "Where've you been?"

"Reading," he stated.

"Sure, what are you reading mister 'I'm so impec- pec- i'm so smart'?" she slurred rolling her eyes and her head with it.

"A story that Kakashi recommended," he said still keeping his brow raised.

Kaoru laughed at him, but still laid tears within her eyes as she punched him soon afterwards. Shino tried to grab her arms and place them at her sides, but as he grabbed them and forced them down, he hit her belly. She jerked her arms back, soon stepping back, hissing and baring her teeth at him. Shino never saw her act like this and was quite suspicious of her.

"What is this about?" he demanded, "And why are you being so protective over your belly?"

All she did was hiss and bare her teeth at him and say that he was in trouble because karma would soon hit him. Shino walked over to her and tried to reason with her over her delusion, but she moved away from him and ran out before he could speak. Shino was confused on what had happened. Karma? What had he done? He heard footsteps from the stairs. If things could only get worse...

"What the hell was that?" asked a male voice.

"It's a long story, Kiba" Shino said staring at the open door.

"I got time, Hoshi is trying to catch her breath," he said walking to the couch, which wasn't too far from where Shino was standing.

Shino had twitched a little at the thought of his friend and whatever girl had been in his room at the moment. He even thought if there'd been more then one- EW, no… he didn't want to think of any situation like that. He shook those thoughts out of his head and closed the door. Shino walked to the couch, placed his elbows on his knees, folded his hands together, and placed his chin on his hands.

"So, what'd that crazy bitch whine about this time?" he asked.

"She was saying that I'd cheated on her," he said remembering her words.

Kiba soon began to laugh at what Shino was telling him. Shino and cheating didn't seem to mix in his mind. If there'd been a survey to see which guy was most likely to cheat, Shino would be one of the bottom 3 choices. Shino looked over at his half-naked friend and didn't know what was so funny about his situation. He shook it head and stared blankly at the ground. Things just didn't add up in his head... but he couldn't think for long because Kiba's voice was piercing.

"Wow, she thought that you were cheating… You, Shino Aburame…"

"Yeah," he said, "but, she was the one who smelled of booze and sex… plus, she was acting weird, er crazy even."

"I think she finally lost that screw in her head, she's gone CRAZY!" he said laughing again.

"Well, I meant crazy as in… she was protective of her stomach and was spilling something about karma and hissing at me and baring her teeth.,"

"Crazy… Bitch… and not the good crazy either."

Shino twitched at the thought and heard a girl call Kiba. Kiba nodded to him and ran back up the stairs to his room. Shino got up from his chair and thought he'd go back to his study room after he closed the door. Things were weird and he wasn't too sure how to handle a situation like that. He began to think about other things as he walked up the many stairs of their house. On the second floor and two doors on the right, Shino lead himself to his studies. There was no way he was getting back to his book. Next to Kakashi's suggested book was a black book that was kept open by a black pen. He decided to sit down in his favorite chair and pick up the pen. He wrote:

_May 27th_

_Kaoru seemed happy this morning when we were together. She'd told me that she would be visiting her family tonight and that she'd call later. She never called, but she did come back. She did look beautiful, like she always does, but she smelled of booze and sex. Yelling at me saying that I'd been cheating on her. Kiba made a good point… I'm no one to cheat. She acted weird… she has been for a while now, more like a couple years. I guess I'm free now from her since she "hates me" and all. Well, maybe she just had a bad day… I can't make assumptions_

Shino closed his book and turned out the light. He lifted himself up and passed the room where Kiba was having fun with the girl. He regretted having a room that was close to his and quickly went inside and closed the door. If there was anything worse for him to hear his commotion… actually, he didn't want to jinx himself. He slipped into his bed and pushed a button that made the sound of the ocean. That'd put a different picture into his mind instead of moaning and banging of walls. He closed his eyes and inside, he hoped that tomorrow would be different…

* * *

**Present time...  
**

"GOD DAMMIT!" was what broke the silence in the beautiful morning.

Shino nearly had a heart-attack as he woke up in shock. He took a few breaths before going downstairs to see what the hell was happening. He saw that Kiba was in the kitchen and that things were spilled upon the floor that was once clean. What a typical day in Shino's house, why couldn't it be normal? Shino put his right three fingers on his forehead and his left arm under the right and shook his head.

"What were you doing?" Shino asked.

"Trying to make me some food, then I burned my arm on the pan and yeah… this is where we ended up," he explained.

Shino smirked and walked back to the stairs before hearing Kiba's voice from the kitchen, calling him. _'He better not be asking me to clean it up…'_ Shino walked back to the kitchen and watched as Akamaru and Kiba were cleaning his mess. The joys of living with dogs...

"Where are you going?"

"To my studies... why?"

"Nothing."

Shino nodded and walked back up the stairs, successfully this time, and reached his studies. He went to his chair and took his black book from his drawer. He opened it to the page where May 27th had been written and started re-reading the others. They were mostly about how he saw Kaoru less and less and how she acted weirder over the years until she just vanished. He also talked about how she looked differently and how he missed her inside.

He opened back to where yesterday's date had been and started writing:

_September 4th_

_I awake to find Kiba being stupid again… that's nothing new. He burned his arm on the pan while trying to make him food. It's funny now that I think of it. It's still been a while since I've seen Kaoru and I still miss her. Well… things are only gonna get different now and I can't change her, but there's so much of her that I want…Ugh, I feel like Kiba now. I think i've been hanging out with him too much... I need vacation real soon..._

Soon a knock at the door came about; Shino just let Kiba deal with that. He didn't want to deal with some random person that just strolled upon to his door step and decided to ruin a perfectly good moment. That was his logic and he was sticking to it. Shino sat back in his chair and thought of other things that were on his mind his morning that wouldn't repeat what he's said about in the past months.

It was hard not to write about Kaoru or how Kiba was being his usual stupid self. Of course, the day was young and he had enough time to write down different thoughts.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kiba yelled, "SHINO GET DOWN HERE!"

Shino got up slowly since it was probably something stupid, he knew Kiba was excited over anything. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the stairs and looked up at Kiba, but soon saw his expression. Kiba was trying to hide a laugh and had something behind his back. Shino walked a little closer and Kiba soon moved… Kiba fell to the floor with laughter, Shino gulped and couldn't move… barely breathing. Shino adjusted his glasses.

**Kiba's POV**

"GOD DAMMIT!"

That bastard! Jeeze, I'm trying to make a simple egg and then BAM... I'm friggen burned! What'd I ever do to deserve this? Ugh… This is a horrible start to my morning… could anything else happen to make it worse? Wait, why are there footsteps coming from the stairs… uh oh, I think I woke up Shino. I waited a few minutes and saw his normal covered face peer into the kitchen. Oh no, he's doing that thing where he puts his fingers on his forehead... I hate when he does that.

"What were you doing?" he asked me.

"Trying to make me some food, then I burned my arm on the pan and yeah… this is where we ended up," I explained to him.

I knew Shino thought I was a dumb ass, that was nothing new. He was about to walk to the stairs, but I needed to know that he wasn't going to sleep. I didn't want to wake him up again because… bleh… I swear, if I get those creepy crawlies on me, I'll punch him… somehow... poor hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

I don't think there's anything wrong with me asking him where he's going. Of course we were gay lovers! Haha, kidding! I just got a good lay last night… anyways, I decided to clean up my mess, good thing I have Akamaru with me.

"To my studies…why?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

He left after that and I didn't bother wanting to bother him at the moment. Ever since that crazy bitch came and left that one night… things have been creepy around here. More then usual, I mean. As I was saying before, what could mess up my morning even more? It happened. I'm trying to go over and watch TV and eat what's left of my eggs and BOOM that damn bell rings. Since I know Shino wasn't going to answer it, I had to. I was so close to eating and this happens… it better be someone important or I swear! I walked over to the door and opened it to find someone that I wouldn't even expect. He explained to me what he was doing here and I began laughing. I don't think he liked it very much or understood why I was, but hell, I didn't care!

"Stand behind me," I said and she did. "HOLY SHIT! SHINO GET DOWN HERE!"

I was trying so hard to not laugh, it hurt. He lazily came down the stairs and saw that I wasn't trying to laugh. Once he came closer I moved out of the way and saw his expression; I was on the floor dying of laughter. I'm such a bad person deep down, but hey… it was hilarious! I didn't even expect this to happen and well, neither did he.


	2. II: New Footsteps

Chapter 2: New Footsteps

Sarathstra: Chapter redone

**Shino's POV**

* * *

What the hell is happening? This must be a trick… it has to be. There is no way that I, thirty-two-year-old Shino Aburame have been cursed with this. I should choose my words right, I don't think 'cursed' is this correct term right now; I'm just getting ahead of myself. Now, I must think of the positives in this situation, but it's quite hard to think when that dog is laughing! Think of the positives... killing Kiba... yes, that is a positive that I'm happy with right now.

"Kiba, shut it," I said looking past him and staring at nothing.

Of course he wasn't going to, because this was a game to him. I'm just glad Akamaru had some sympathy for me… but he was also curious, as part of me was too. This can't be real, there is no way that this could happen, but it has. How could it have happened? It might be better if I stop thinking of how this could happen and just ask questions. I looked at her, but the sad thing was, I saw myself in her. Before I really had the chance to say anything, another person came up. Seriously, if things could get worse, PLEASE TELL ME NEXT TIME! I gulped before I looked up to him. Things were about to get worse, but maybe I might get an explanation to all of this.

"Hello son," he said.

"Hi Dad," I said.

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

HOLY SHIT! This might be the funniest thing I've ever witnessed in my whole life, I don' t think there could be anything that'd make Shino's skin crawl… well, besides those DISGUSTING bugs that he keeps and… Well, we understand where I'm coming from with that stupid saying, or whatever it's called. But seriously, either someone is pulling a prank on Shino or someone really loves me.

"Kiba, shut it," he said.

YEAH RIGHT! Are you serious? You think I'm going to stop laughing at this? I can't wait to see you handle this one sucker! Whoever thought of this idea, they are my hero; I've never seen this guy so nervous in his life. I decided to sit up after I heard someone else's footsteps come up our stairs. I was quite curious, until they came up and it was… HIS FATHER? I laughed even harder because I don't think there was anything more funny. I soon stopped since his father still creeped me out a bit. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood as I saw that Shibi Aburame was staring at me in a weird way.

"Hello son," I heard him say.

"Hi Dad." Shino replied.

I seriously couldn't wait for Shino to start breathing and ask his father what the hell was going on.

"Mr. Aburame, what is going on?" I asked.

He looked at me, staring into my soul it seemed. I backed away and gulped. Please no bugs, please no bugs. I saw that he motioned Shino, the little person next to him, and me to a table in the kitchen and then I knew this was going to be a juicy story. I sat down and prepared myself for more laughter.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shino saw his father motion and lead them off to the table. He sat down at the end of the table and told Kiba to close the door; he did what he was told. Shibi Aburame took a seat at the other end of the table, with the young person to his right and Kiba sat at the left, since it was the only seat left. Shino tried to keep his focus on his father, but looked over at the little girl next to him.

"Father, what is this about?" Shino asked.

"This is Sakimi," Shibi said to his son in a serious tone.

Shino bowed his head to the girl that sat at the right hand of his father. He looked over at Kiba and saw that his eyes had kept going from the girl to him; he raised a brow. Shino had no idea what was going on, but he had a hunch that Kiba understood what he didn't. This was a scary day when Kiba understood something that Shino didn't.

"I don't understand," he admitted.

What was this? The intelligent Shino wasn't sure of what was going on in this situation? Kiba sat back in his chair and just breathed. Since, he was so close to Shibi Aburame, he didn't want to burst out with his annoying laughter for fear of bugs. Sure he was afraid of Shino's bugs, but Shibi was scarier.

"Could I please tell him?" Kiba pleaded.

"Ugh, fine," Shibi said looking from the girl to Shino.

"YOU KNOCKED THAT B-" Kiba began before he cut himself off, "NO NOT THE BUGS!"

Shibi had made his bugs crawl from the ground to his chair to make Kiba hush. Kiba was trying so hard to get the bugs off of him, he looked like a dog with fleas. Shibi had a good laugh then got serious. He saw that Shino had no idea what to do, or even what to say.

"Son, are you okay?" he asked.

"How… could this happen?" he thought aloud now having his elbow on the table and his hands holding up his head.

"Well, it's simple," Kiba said.

Shibi and Shino ignored him and decided that things would be better if it was just the two of them to explain what is and was going on. Shibi told Kiba that it was his job to watch the girl while Shino and he took a step outside in the front. Kiba understood his duties and the two Aburames stood up from the table and walked out of the house.

"She is yours, Shino," Shibi said.

"How can you be so sure?" Shino said getting a slight bit of anger in his tone.

"I know," he said.

_**Flashback:**_

**Twelve years earlier…**

_It must have been around seven o'clock at night when Shibi Aburame heard a knock at his door. Of course, he wasn't doing anything important so he answered the door without a care. He opened to that a young woman was at his door steps with a baby in her hands. He rushed her into the house, since it had been raining this particular night. Shibi was stunned that it was Kaoru with a child in her arms and was wondering where Shino was. As she began to calm the baby down, Shibi began to question her.  
_

"_Kaoru, what is the meaning of his?" Shibi asked.  
_

"_I- I…" she began, but just cried._

_Shibi calmed the poor woman down and had her pull herself together to explain the situation _

"_Shino and I…" sniffle "had a child… but…" sniffle "he has no idea about it!" She admitted._

_Shibi looked at the child in her arms and asked if he could hold her. Kaoru more then happily let him hold the child. He looked in the light at it and saw the pure innocence in her face as it slept. Kaoru explained that she was able to hide the fact that she was pregnant from Shino from her Transformation Jutsu, but now, she wasn't able to do anything about it.  
_

"_Why don't you explain to my son that you had a child?" he asked._

"_Because, I won't be here much longer… I- I don't want to have this burden on him…" she explained_

"_I… I don't understand Kaoru," he said._

"_Just please, don't tell Shino until she is strong enough," she said, "I want you to teach her everything you can." She said looking at the child._

_"Kaoru, what about your jutsu? I cannot teach her what belongs to you," he said.  
_

_Before Shibi could get an answer, Kaoru kissed the girl on the forehead and just left. He had no idea what was going on until he was too late and she was gone. He knew she wasn't lying about it being her and Shino's. It was like he could feel and see his son within the child and knew that he would keep the promise that Kaoru asked him. He knew that it was going to be hard to not show the child to his son, but he was going to do whatever it took. _

"_Sakimi," he said to the child and saw from the moment he first laid eyes upon her, she opened her eyes to him and smiled for the first _

_End Flashback._

"I'm sorry son," he said.

Shino breathed in deeply and breathed out, letting all anger and frustration leave him. He told Shibi that it was alright and that this was something that happens. Shibi had offered to keep Sakimi at his place if she was too much for him, but Shino didn't want that to happen.

"I haven't seen her for twelve years of her life and now, I have the only piece of Kaoru left," he explained, "If anything, I want her to stay."

Shibi understood and told his son that it might be best if he came to the house and see pictures of what she'd looked like when she was younger. Shino agreed and they both had left, leaving Kiba in charge… oh boy. Kiba wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. It's not like he was around kids all of his life or anything… He watched as Sakimi had let one bug onto the table and just stared at it. Yup, that was defiantly Shino's kid. He didn't know anyone else who had an enjoyment over looking at bugs.

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

That is just SO GROSS! I don't know anyone else who LIKES looking at bugs, especially girls her age. Ugh… well, I have to watch her and that's all. I can't help but twitch as if moved around the table and she had no care in the world about it. THAT IS WHERE I EAT MY FOOD! Well, good thing Akamaru came. She protected the bug in her clothing that somewhat reminded me of Shino and Shibi as well.

"Hey Akamaru," I said.

I saw that she seemed to be intrigued with him as well… as if she'd never seen a dog like him before.

"This is my dog Akamaru," I explained to her.

Akamaru looked at her and walked up cautiously, until he saw that she had similar scents to Shino and Shibi. He barked playfully and nudged her arm; she laughed at that. I smiled and thought to myself how easy this was. Akamaru and Sakimi had gone to the living room and started playing around. Wow, she was a lot different then Shino in ways… I wonder how he's going to deal with this… well, not really that fact, just her in general. This was the second girl to live in this house since Hinata, but she moved out when her and Naruto became a thing and had a family of their own.

* * *

**Normal POV **

**At the Aburame Household**…

"She's very special, Shino," he said as his son was looking at pictures of when she was younger.

Shino picked up a picture of when Sakimi was four and she was learning to use her techniques. He took in a deep breath and smiled. Shibi understood what Shino was going through and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"You'll do great, son," he said.

"Thanks dad," he said.

"I'll get her things," he said and left the room.

Shino spent another moment there until he had everything he needed. They went back to Shino's house and walked through the door, seeing that Kiba and Sakimi were sleeping in the living room. Akamaru had lifted his head as they walked through the door and walked over to them.

"Hey Akamaru," he said.

"Wow, that's… something," Shibi said.

"What?"

"She tired him out."

Sakimi lifted her head and saw that Shibi had returned. She smiled and ran over to him, hugging him. Shibi laughed and patted her head; on the ground, a small bug had followed her and crawled up her leg. Shibi knelt down to Sakimi's height and looked at her.

"Sakimi, you're to stay here from now on," he explained, "remember what I told you?"

She nodded.

"If you need me, you know where I am," he said and hugged her. "She's all yours, son."

Shibi soon left afterwards and it was just the four of them, not including the bugs of course. Shino took a good look at his daughter. She had long black hair and basically looked like the female version of him, except she hadn't worn the dark glasses that most people in his clan had. Then he remembered his father telling him that she didn't take fond in them, so he stopped trying after a while.

"Would you like to know where your room is?" he asked her.

She nodded.

Shino nodded and guided her up two things of stairs and gave her an empty room that was next to his study. He opened the door and inside had been a normal looking room that was all blue. He placed her things next to the bed and watched as she looked around. Shino really didn't know what to do, but knew he needed to think.

"I shall be downstairs if you need me, Sakimi," he said and soon left the room.

Shino lead himself to his studies and decided to write in his black book:

_September 4th_

_Today I find out that I have a daughter. This is probably one of the scariest moments of my life… I'm not sure how I'm going to handle this, but I'll be strong. She is the only part of Kaoru I have left and really, I'm alright. I think this'll be interesting to have a person just like me, but the only thing I wonder is, what abilities did she pick up from her mother?_

"Daddy?" came a voice from the doorway.

Shino lifted his head and saw that Sakimi was there. He watched as she walked in and sat upon his lap and hugged him. He was surprised, but put his arms around her and hugged her. He would've cried, but this is Shino we're talking about. Shino closed his book and just sat there until Kiba were to wake up and do something stupid…


	3. III: The Blood of a Girl

Sarathstra: Remaking this one as well. :]

**Chapter 3: The Blood of a Girl**

Shino wasn't sure what it was, but he liked the moment and had wished that there'd be nothing to stop it. It made him think more of his life throughout the years and how he met Kaoru. It was like he could feel her now; her soft skin gliding by his fingers as her blue eyes stared into him. His breathing was silent as was Sakimi's who was actually closing her eyes for once. That was really how they stayed until the doorbell was destined to ruin this perfect moment.

'_A perfect moment…' _

Shino contemplated whether he should get up and answer it, but also weighed the probability that Kiba would actually get up. He didn't want to take a chance, in case it was his father again, and looked down at Sakimi who was letting one her bugs crawl on her arm. He thought it was cute, even though… the average person might not understand. It's an Aburame thing.

"You like to play with them?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said not looking up from it, "he's my friend."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I named him Kujo."

Shino patted her head and told her that he had to answer the door. She understood and grabbed Kujo before she lifted herself up from him. Shino thought it was adorable that she had made friends with the creatures that crawled inside of her, but lost the thought when he remembered that he had to answer the door. Down the stairs he went thinking to himself that it better have been someone important on the other side of the door. He looked at Kiba and saw that he was still sleeping; what a moron. Sakimi watched from the stairs as he walked closer to the door, then opening it.

"Hey, wow, we never thought you'd return," he said.

"Well, we're finally back, believe it!" came the voice of an annoying yellow haired boy that walked into the room.

"It's great that we can finally visit you," a young blue haired lady said smiling as she came in. "C'mon children!"

"Be careful, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba is sleeping."

Naruto and Hinata walking into the house with two little children following behind. A little boy, Arashi, came marching in behind Naruto and a little girl, Kazuya, walked shyly behind her mother. It was amazing how the two looked just like their parents except both children were blessed with the Byakugan. Sakimi stayed still just watching everyone from the stairs; she wasn't sure what to make of Naruto, but found the Hinata to be very calming. She watched as Shino walked over to the couch and sat down.

"HEY KIBA WAKE UP!" the boy yelled.

"AH!"

All of the people, including Akamaru, started to laugh how Naruto woke Kiba. Sakimi stopped giggling before the others had, but she kept watching with the greatest curiosity of him. Kiba grabbed his chest to feel his heart racing at a fast pace and just breathed in and out until he was back to normal. He glared over at Naruto and looked over at Hinata.

"Hello Hinata, Arashi, Kazuya."

"Hello Kiba"

"HI!"

"H-hello"

"You put it on yourself, Kiba," Shino said.

"Well, at least I didn't knock up that crazy bitch!"

Shino raised his eyebrow and glared at him, but of course it was hidden by his glasses. Hinata and Naruto looked at Shino and Kiba and wondered what was going on and what they were talking about. It didn't seem real to them, even when Shino explained to them the situation. Naruto started laughing, Hinata tried to cover the children's' ears.

"What's so funny?" asked Shino.

"It's totally not true!" yelled Naruto laughing.

"It's okay, Sakimi, can you come down here?"

Sakimi looked at her father and took Kujo into her hands. She was nervous at first, but soon walked down the stairs and next to her father. Naruto and Hinata couldn't believe their eyes that there was a female Aburame in the house, but they had to. Hinata smiled and greeted the girl along with her children. Sakimi looked from the father to Hinata and walked over, sitting next to her on the couch. Naruto looked at Shino and laughed even more, which made Kiba laugh to.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" screamed Naruto.

"That's a first," Shino muttered.

Kiba and Naruto started making jokes on Shino, which didn't affect him much, but made Sakimi angry. As she saw that her father wasn't going to stop them, she began to make hand signs and soon had control. Naruto made another joke about Sakimi and Shino, but this time, Kiba wasn't laughing. He looked over at Naruto and told him to stop. He asked why he should and that was when Kiba lunged at him. In surprise, Naruto moved out of the way in a hurry, which made Kiba land on a chair that'd been behind him. The children, except Sakimi, were enjoying the fight between Kiba and Naruto. Shino and Hinata weren't sure what'd happened to Kiba and soon, Shino looked at Sakimi. There was something different about her, her eyes… they were dark brown the last time that he'd looked into them, but now they were a deep blue. Naruto watched as Kiba lunged at him again, but this time, Naruto struck him with a jab to the arm as he passed by. Kiba landed on the ground in a thud that sounded painful, everyone except Sakimi went to see if he was okay. Sakimi shook her head and winced a little while Kiba blinked and was wondering what'd happened.

"You mean you don't know what just happened?" Hinata asked.

"Nope." He said truthfully.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked scratching at his head.

Shino looked at Sakimi and saw that her eyes had been blue still, but they were fading back to brown little by little. There was only one place that he's seen this type of move and he was afraid to admit it. No, he wasn't afraid of his child, he was afraid of the woman who he loved. He knew that he was going to talk to Hinata about what'd happened because she looked at Shino as well and wanted answers. Naruto helped Kiba up and for the rest of the time; they just talked about random things that happened on their mission. It'd happened to be around nine thirty-seven when Shino excused himself and Sakimi. He brought her upstairs and into her bed so that she could be rested for tomorrow. Sakimi looked up at him, her eyes fully brown, and wondered what they were going to do tomorrow. He replied that he'd be a big secret, but she'd enjoy it. He kissed her forehead and told her goodnight, then leaving the room and back downstairs to the crew. From what'd been said on the mission, they were in the village of the sound trying to obtain something for Lady Tsunade. Hinata had explained to Shino that there was an interesting type of insect while they were there, which caught his attention and made him ask questions. Kiba listened, but tried not to get creeped out about his obsession with bugs.

"Okay, please, let's change the subject!" Kiba pleaded.

"Wow," Hinata said doing as he wanted, "I can't believe that your father took care of her all this time."

"Yeah," he said, "she's amazing… Hinata, can I speak to you in the kitchen?"

Hinata and Shino walked into the kitchen and they stopped at the very end of it. Shino looked over and saw that Naruto and Kiba were talking, laughing, and playing with the Uzumaki children so they wouldn't hear what they were talking about. There was something on his mind about what happened today and he was sure Hinata knew what he was going to say.

"There's something about Sakimi that I think I am making up, but I think it's true," Shino began.

"What?"

"I think her mother was apart of the-"

"Hinata!" Naruto called.

"Sorry Shino, tell me later."

Shino nodded and excused himself again so he could go into his studies. He took a deep breath and took out his black book and his pen and continued on his page:

"… _There're weird things going on and I fear the worse to what my love's clan was. I never knew what she was, but now I believe I've figured out all of these years. I can't believe it just dawned on me this moment, but it has… and if it's true, I'm now curious… but, what I believe Sakimi did wasn't nice. I can see now where she gets it from… oh boy… If I am right, my daughter is part of or in the same field as the Yamanaka clan…"_


	4. IV: She Ran With the Truth

**Sarathstra: It's 4:09am and i'm REALLY tired, but I'm determined to update these :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four:** **She Ran With The Truth**

**A week later...**

* * *

Now that Sakimi was use to the new people, she became more talkative then she had a couple days before. Hinata and Naruto were in the house more often since they didn't have to go on another mission for a while. Kiba was still screwing around with random girls that caught his fancy, which is why Shino moved Kiba's room to the basement so Sakimi wouldn't be able to hear it... that much and Shino was more use to being a father. He enjoyed being around her, but still had the burden that she might be part of the other clan. Questions like: What if it's true? Why didn't I see it before? Things he couldn't answer... Sakimi was more into learning what her father had to teach her, and learning more with the techniques she already knew. In a lot of ways, she was more like Shino then she was Kaoru. Kaoru was the type of person that'd have a fit if you told her that she wasn't doing something right; she was also the person that'd give up right away. Sakimi was different... she wanted you to tell her how she did, but she wasn't cocky with it... just curious. Shino had noted the ways that she was like him, besides the appearance. Besides the fact that she enjoyed the company of bugs and was quiet at many a time, she was sarcastic... Since she grew to start talking to people, she picked up her sarcasm. It amused Shino and knew that Kaoru never had an ounce of sarcasm in her body... come to think of it, he didn't think she knew was it was. Sakimi wasn't stupid, like her mother had been, she was intelligent to a point. She _was_ only twelve and she didn't really have the "normal" childhood like it was posted in books.

"Try it again, Sakimi," Shino said.

"Alright," she said nodding.

There'd been a small log that was five feet in front of her. Sakimi closed her eyes, summoning something that seemed to be 'inside her', as she'd say, and opened her eyes as she commanded the bugs to create a little 'globe' around the log. The bugs had done as she commanded and surrounded _most_ of the log before coming undone. She looked at her process and then nodded at it. She knew that she had to practice the Bug Globe more, since it was one of the techniques that she needed more on. In the background had been Kiba clapping his hands in an asshole-ish sort of way.

"Haha, nice try!" he said.

"Mm, I know, isn't it?" she said turning her head to him.

"It's five feet away from you and you can't cover it," he laughed, "jeez, it's not even that big of a log!"

Sakimi glared at him feeling the anger inside of her build up. She knew that she was trying and that something in her had the will the keep going, but with this idiot breathing down her neck about a stupid log... she couldn't take it. Sakimi smiled at Kiba.

"Prepare to regret that statement, Kiba."

Before she did anything, she muttered something to Kujo, who was on her shoulder. Then, Sakimi did a couple hand signs before holding both arms out in front of her. She kept her smile as she closed her eyes and felt her lose herself. Kiba looked at her and felt different; not like himself. He couldn't move his body and felt himself lose control. In a way, he could tell what was going on, but he couldn't move... Then, it was like he could hear a faint voice in the distance of his mind telling him that he was in trouble. Had that been his conscience? Who was it that was talking to him? He didn't have time to think before his mouth opened.

"Take it," he said.

Shino watched what'd been happening and just let it go. He wasn't sure if this was just a trick he was playing with her. Before he knew it, bugs had came from Sakimi's arms and landed their way to Kiba. He watched how he wasn't making any movements and could tell something was wrong. He walked over to Sakimi and saw that her eyes were a deep blue, then he looked over at Kiba who had bugs crawling all over him, as if in an uncompleted globe around him. Since he knew well enough what the globe could do to Kiba, he was afraid of what she'd been doing otherwise. He could see that Kiba's body was being held there so there was no possible way of movement, or jutsu for that matter. He saw that Sakimi's body was standing straight up, and her eyes had no movement at all. If his assumptions were right, her body should have fallen. Shino had no time to think anymore and shook Sakimi's body to snap her out of what she was doing... or trying to do. From the movement, Sakimi blinked her eyes rapidly and then stopped, soon looking at Shino.

"AHHH!" Kiba yelled.

"Come," she commanded.

The bugs let him go and came to her. Shino soon let go of her and just looked at her. There were so many unanswered questions and so much to think about. He told her to go to her room and she did what she was told without saying anything or getting mad. Shino went to Kiba, who looked like he saw death himself, and tried to help him through it and to know what he felt. Nothing, he'd said... until Shino shook her. Shino left Kiba alone and went to Sakimi's room...

"What was that?" he asked.

"Jutsu."

"What kind of Jutsu?"

"The kind you use..."

"Sakimi... I'm being serious."

"It's something I've been practicing."

"Where did you learn that?"

"From this guy that visited Grandpa Shibi."

"Who?"

"Yamanaka Akio."

That name had hit Shino in the heart. He knew the puzzle now and felt that there wasn't really anything he could do... Yamanaka Akio... the brother of Inoichi... but, why? Although, Shino had no idea of what clan she'd been from, he knew well enough that Yamanaka Akio had a close relationship to Kaoru. He hadn't wanted to ask about it, since Kaoru didn't like family matters that much. Shino blew out a puff of breath and walked back to his studies to think. Sakimi had no idea what was going on, but she felt like he was mad at her. It may have been thirty minutes later that Sakimi walked down to his studies and didn't find him there, but his black book opened.

_"I've finally figure it out... wow, it took me a while, but that's besides my point now. I didn't really think it was possible and that Sakimi just had a problem with her Bug Globe. I'm quite amazed that she could control it the way she had..._

_I just can't get over the fact that she could be apart of the Yamanaka clan..."_

Sakimi had read the rest to show what he didn't like about Akio or the clan. She read on and on and soon felt as if she was being hated for what she could do. Sakimi couldn't help but cry over what she read and soon held tightly to the sleeves of her shirt and just ran out of the room and out of the door. All she thought about was his dislike for them which made her think that he disliked her, but how could he? She was his child... his only one. But, in the back of her mind it was a joke. Sakimi didn't stop running until she was by the gates of Konoha. She decided to sit under a tree and just cry and get it all out. Her father never showed emotion like this... is this what he disliked too? Not even Grandpa Shibi showed emotion like this. Sakimi felt herself letting out all of her sorrow, after all, she was probably still uneasy by what happened earlier with Kiba. Maybe it was best that she let it all out before going back home. The sad truth was, she wasn't going back home... Sakimi felt herself lose control and soon fell asleep...

* * *

Shino walked into the house from the back door. He had a lot to think about and finally sorted his thoughts. He saw that the house was quiet and that Kiba had been sleeping on the couch with Akamaru at his side. He turned to walk up the stairs and into his studies, then seeing that everything had been where he left it. Shino reached his hand out of his pocket and unfolded a piece of paper, then taping it to the page that was next to what Sakimi had read.

_"I feel that my emotions for the Yamanaka clan are getting in the way of my Sakimi. I love her with my heart and if she is apart of them... . I will love her the same."_

He felt content and decided to go see what she was up to. Probably playing with Kujo again or something. He walked out of the room and up to the third floor where he saw and empty bed. That wasn't like Sakimi to not be in her room, but he thought nothing of it and he started walking around the third floor...

"Sakimi?"

No answer.

Shino walked down to the second floor.

"Sakimi?"

Still, no answer.

He ran down to the main floor.

"Sakimi?"

Again, no answer.

Shino thought that she might be down in the basement, so he checked there, but there was nothing there besides a bed. He ran back up the stairs.

"Sakimi?" he said again.

"No, but I'm Kiba," Kiba said.

"Kiba, this is no time for games."

"What's wrong Shino?"

"Sakimi... isn't here."


	5. V: Mighty Bug One

**Sarathstra:** Woo! One more chapter to fix then it's all brain power! :D

* * *

**Chapter Five: Might Bug One**

There was something different about this place... indeed, it was nothing like Shino's house. No, it was a lot darker then she remembered, so it couldn't be. But, she couldn't see anything anyways. She kept her eyes shut tight, until she finally opened them to see where she could be. Her assumtions were right, all she saw was darkness, and through that darkness, not even a hand could be seen. Sakimi just stayed on the ground, since she was laying there to begin with. She wasn't chained or anything, but she didn't want to move... she didn't want to _breathe_. She felt a new feeling, something she hadn't felt or ever felt before.

_**Fear...**_

_**Feeble...**_

_**Vulnerable**..._

Sakimi looked around her to see if there was any means. No... of course not. That'd be too easy. Sakimi got a good grip on herself and breathed for a while. She missed the comfort of her father and the stupidity of that dog boy... Why? Because she was Safe. Sure, Sakimi was strong. Why wouldn't she be? She's an Aburame and probably a Yamanaka. But strength, with all its power, does not do much when you're afraid. She took one last breath and thought of what her father might do. Then she remembered that book. That book. That very one that trashed the Yamanaka clan, what she might be. Screw this fear and loneliness. She stood up and tried to focus. Sure, she didn't have the Hyuuga bloodtrait, but maybe there was something she could do that would help her in this situation. She couldn't figure out anything she could do and didn't want to send Kujo for safety reasons. So, she decided that she was going to wing it and search around blind. First she lifted her foot up and tapped around for anything that might trip her in her path. When she knew she was safe, she searched for a wall, that she wasn't too far away from. Sakimi hugged the wall as she walked. It didn't take her too long to find the stairs, she wasn't that far away. She crept up the old wooden stairs and saw that there was a dim light from the bottom of the door. There was a hidden smile on her face as she quietly patted the door for any sign of a knob. There was none... how odd. Well, that wasn't going to stop her from stop her from getting out of the darkness.

"Hang on Kujo."

Sakimi placed her hands on both sides of the door frame and gripped it tightly so she could successfully break down the door with her foot. A loud crack echoed the room as the old piece of wood flew from the panel. Sakimi, not seeming to care about breaking down the door, looked around and saw that the room was more like a training area. She was confused, but walked out to have a better understanding of where she was. There wasn't anything 'out of the blue' about this place, it looked real normal to think about it. She took a deep breath and moved forward, but it wasn't a normal walk.. it was a careful pace; she didn't trust anything _'Where the hell am I?'_ She looked at her shoulder and saw that her bug friend was still there; that takes one worry off of her mind.

"Hello?"

She needed to know that there was no one here so she could make a run for it, although... she didn't trust that there wasn't any security either. Otherwise, why would she be locked into a closet? The young girl heard a voice from behind a door... how could they not answer her. She walked up and heard a conversation that had her name involved into it. Sakimi pressed her ear up to the door and heard a woman's voice and then soon a man followed. She heard things like 'powerful' and 'strange' and connected them together once she heard her name. Sakimi knew that she had a good way to keep her emotions clear, but she wasn't going to stand for it once she heard her father's name and her grandfather's name. Sakimi made a low growl noise and kicked through that door as well, which seemed to surprise the two.

"Speak of the devil."

"Where am I?"

The red-haired woman was scared shitless as she stared upon the young girl, she wasn't that scary... get a grip lady. The blonde man looked at her and laughed as he looked upon her angry as they spoke. He took a step closer to her, but she took a step back.

"Back off buddy."

"Why is that?"

"Where am I?"

The man didn't bother answering her, there wasn't a good use to answer such a bratty, angry kid anyways. He kept stepping closer to the child as if she were fresh meat and he was the lion. And, of course, his attack was going to be better then hers. Sakimi had taken a defensive stance and saw that the man laughed.

"Why do you laugh?"

"You remind me of that dog."

She growled. No one compared her to Kiba, even though he was a good friend to her. She pounced at him, just like she'd made Kiba do to Naruto. She wasn't a match for him, nor was she even close to becoming one. Sakimi was stopped almost on the spot and was taken to the ground.

"Let me go!"

"I am not done with you Sakimi."

"How do you know me?"

He looked familiar to her, of course... a lot of people had. There was something strange about him that made her spine tingle. The woman looked to be not enjoying what he was doing and once she heard the Yamanaka, she was finished. The last thing she heard was, 'Let's go Yamanaka... I don't want to play around... we're here for business.' then he replied with something about prey and that's when things went dark... The last thing that she remembered _saying _was, "Papa..." Sakimi fainted. Kujo soon left left her, he had is own thing to do and knew that he wasn't safe where she was... He was a smart bug and was very close to the young Aburame, but he needed to act fast. Maybe bugs weren't that smart, but he was going to outdo those other bugs and save his best friend. Kujo flew and flew as fast as he could, he knew that Sakimi was in trouble and there wasn't much time to spare. Kujo knew where to go because of the sent the other bugs left, especially the females. Being of a small stature, it took Kujo a while to get to the Aburame household where he found Shino was sitting on the couch with Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru.

"I don't know where she could be guys..." Shino said worried.

"Don't worry Shino, we'll find Sakimi, believe it!" Naruto said smiling.

Kiba nodded to them and tried to make Shino feel better in this time of need. Kujo just watched them and fluttered near Naruto to see if he'd notice him, but Naruto only brushed him away without a care. Then he tried Shino, but he was too busy to care. Finally, there was Kiba. Kujo began to fly around Kiba which made him scream and make a scene. He kept talking about a bug being near him and wanting Naruto the squish it. Shino wondered what Kiba was yelling about and soon saw a bug flying about. He heard that Kiba wanted Naruto to squish it and screamed for him not to. He knew who that was and he needed to know why he was here and where Sakimi was.

"That's Sakimi's bug, Kujo!" Shino said cupping his hands so Kujo could land.

"That thing again?" Kiba said moving away.

"Shush, he could tell us where Sakimi is," Shino said looking from Kiba to Kujo. "Please, tell us what happened to Sakimi.

Kujo wasn't able to talk because he was a bug, but he could buzz and the certain pattern of buzz was all Shino needed to understand. Kujo talked about how Sakimi read what Shino wrote in his journal and how she ran to the gates of Konoha crying. He told him how she sat under a tree to calm down, but was soon taken by a man and a woman and woke up in some basement. He explained how Sakimi knocked down the doors and found out that someone from the Yamanaka clan was fighting her and made her faint and she could be in big trouble.

"This is WHY I hate the Yamanaka clan!" Shino screamed.

"What happened?"

Shino explained the story to the others and they understood why Shino was so upset. Shino told them that they had to go there now and Kujo needed to take them there pronto! They didn't have much time...


	6. VI: Twists in Fate

Sarathstra: Okay, so It's definitely been FOREVER since i've updated this sucker and I am SOO SORRY! Well, here we go :) I hope you enjoy! By the way, anyone who has read my story before you should reread the first five since I updated them :D

Chapter 6: Twists in Fate

* * *

**Sakimi's POV**

Ugh... what happened? All I remember is busting through some wall and then seeing these two people, then everything went black. And now... everything is still black. Why is it that where ever I end up it's always dark? My arms... I can't move them, or my legs! What's going on here. I'm so scared. Where's Grandpa Shibi? or the Dog? or Daddy?

"DADDY!"

What's the use... he's not here and I'm sure he doesn't know where I am... but it's cold and I'm scared. Maybe Kujo is here. Yeah, he'll protect me! … … … Oh no, where's Kujo? He was here, before everything when dark! They must have taken him away from me! Now I have nothing...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakimi just lied there motionless with the full feeling of defeat. In her mind, there was no way she was going to get out of this so there was no point to even try. After a while, she began to remember who she was. She was Sakimi Aburame of the Aburame clan, and Grandpa Shibi told her that the Aburames are a strong clan who doesn't give up. Sakimi tried one more time to move her arms and legs, but it felt like something was holding them down. This meant that trying to make hand signs was out of the question. She had to think of another way to get out of these restraints.

"Guys, I need you to cut through these restraints!"

She wasn't sure if that was going to do anything since she didn't make any signs, but there was something special about this jutsu versus others. The Aburames had a special bond with the bugs, or creepy crawlies as Kiba would call them, so felt and knew what she was asking. Sakimi could feel that the bugs were trying to break through the restraints, but all of a sudden a blinding white light shined in her face and she could hear footsteps coming down some sort of stairs. The light soon flashed on the bugs and shooed them off with a flyswatter. Then the strike of pain fled into Sakimi's veins as the flyswatter hit her across the face. As a twelve year old, she felt the pain and shed a tear, but she was more than just a regular twelve year old; she was more mature from growing up with Shibi. The two adults, who Sakimi noticed were the same from before, laughed at Sakimi because there was nothing she could do.

"Aw, look at the poor Aburame girl, she's all tied up," said the female.

"Ha ha!" laughed the male.

Sakimi snorted and soon called for her bugs to all fight through the restraints and also protected herself from the male and female's blows.

"Insect Jar Technique!"

* * *

Shino couldn't stand the fact that someone had his daughter. He was filled with rage and worked more than ever to find her. He followed Sakimi's best friend, who was a bug, Kujo and had Kiba, Naruto, and the new Sasuke along with him. Sasuke followed Shino when Shino saw him and explained his situation. Sasuke, along with the others before, was surprised that Shino knocked someone up and had a child that he hasn't seen for twelve years, but he was glad to help a friend. Hinata and Sakura stayed behind just in case Sakimi managed to make her way back home before they got to her. The four guys followed this one bug all around Konoha and they finally stopped at the one place Shino didn't want to be... the Yamanaka flower shop. Shino and the gang walked into the shop and saw that no one was behind the counter so they rushed into the back to see that Inoichi was there.

"Um.. Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?" he asked.

"No time." Shino said rushing into the basement where Kujo was flying.

Inoichi was upset that these four men just rushed into this flower shop and into the basement, so he followed them. While Kujo was smelling around for the bugs Inoichi ran down and took Shino by the collar, throwing him up against the wall. The other three boys just watched since they didn't want to fight Inoichi.

"What are you doing here, boy?" he asked.

"My daughter is missing and this insect has tracked her here," Shino said calmly.

"Why would she be here... this is all of my basement," he said.

The basement wasn't that big, and was filled with seeds, pots, and gardening tools. Kujo found something weird in the room and smelled the scent of the bugs, but the problem was it was through a wall that was covered with a black blanket. Kujo went to Shino and buzzed him about the wall and Shino motioned to the others. Sasuke finally couldn't take the waiting and kicked down where the blanket. Shino thought Inoichi was going to have a heart attack, or kill someone, but he was surprised because on the other side of that blanket was a hallway.

"I've never noticed that before," Inoichi said.

"Let's see what's in there," Kiba said.

They all went through the hole and down the hallway. There was another door at the end of the hallway was a staircase that lead to another door, but this one was padlocked. The guys tried to open the door without using jutsu, but it was too heavily locked. Naruto told everyone to back up as he began his Rasengan. With one quick blow the Rasengan knocked down the door and there in the middle of the room were two adults in front of a bug sphere. Shino knew what it was and how it got there.

"Sakimi!"

"Daddy?"

"Sakimi hold on!"

It was easy to take the two down, two versus five was a pretty easy fight. Sakimi let the Insect Jar Technique down and took Kujo back. She joined her father who gave her a big hug. It was a beautiful moment that the two shared between a father and a daughter. Shino let Sakimi go and join the guys who were gathered around the two that took Sakimi. Inoichi recognized one of the guys as being his brother Yamanaka Akio. Akio looked at his older brother and felt ashamed to be caught and ashamed to be seen like this. Shino was ready to beat the crap out of him when Inoichi held him back.

"Akio, what the hell are you doing?"

"Brother, I did not mean any harm, I was told to do this."

"Told?" Shino asked.

"Yes!" cried the female.

"Who are you?" asked Shino.

"My name doesn't matter, but what does matter is that we were asked by Konan."

"Konan...what would she want with Sakimi?"

"I don't know, but she threatened to kill us and our families if we didn't comply."

"We need to find her and set this all straight..." said Shino.

"Find her?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shino, this could be a trap," Sasuke said.

"That's true... we need to figure out a plan, and do it now, let's go."

* * *

**One Week Later...**

Shino wasn't able to sleep... it was the same thought through out the nights, 'How does Kaoru know Konan?' He knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight and decided to go to his studies. He sat down in his chair and took out his black notebook from a drawer and began to write:**  
**

_September 18th_

_So I found out that Konan was behind the capture of Sakimi, but it's just weird why. I have nothing to do with her and I don't think Kaoru was related to her, but there's always a possibility. I was certain that Sakimi was in some relation to the Yamanaka clan because of the way she controlled Kiba that one time during training, but now I'm having doubts. I can't think of any other ninja who uses mind techniques besides them, but there's always a possibility. There was something interesting that happened though. Kiba was in the middle of having fun with some random chick... GROSS... when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. I knew that he wasn't going to get it because he was in the middle of fucking, so I went and what do I find on the other side? Say hello to female mini Kiba! I couldn't help, but secretly laugh as she came in and the woman he was sleeping with came out. Kiba fainted and I showed the girl to Sakimi's room. Yup, today was a great day!  
_


	7. VII: New Pups

Sarathstra: :)

Chapter 7:

The days were only getting weirder and these nights just seemed to be worse. Weeks ago, Shino learned he had a daughter from his longtime love Kaoru who just left without any trace and now, sleeping in Sakimi's room, was Kiba's apparent daughter. Kiba wasn't able to enjoy this moment because he was too busy on the ground from passing out. Shino couldn't help but burst out laughing after showing the little girl to the room because Kiba laughed at him for this same thing. Shino sat down on the couch with his hands behind his head. He was enjoying this moment and if he had a camera, he would be taking pictures. Kiba finally got up after an hour and looked up at Shino.

"This is NOT funny..."

"Really? Because I think it is."

"How?"

"Are you kidding me? Answer me this, name how many women you've slept with since... i'd say twelvish years ago to now."

"Um..."

Kiba began to think about how many women he's slept with. He kept going higher and higher and finally he reached 5,110. So about 2 women everyday for 7 years? Shino could help but laugh even more. How stupid could Kiba be that he didn't think that he could get at least 1 women pregnant.

"Are you... how do I put this..." Shino began. "You're not diseased, right?"

"NO!" Kiba yelled now getting up. "I make sure I'm clean."

"Okay, well what are you going to do about this?"

"Wait, how do we know it's actually mine?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Shino had an evil grin that was hidden by his jacket, but Kiba knew it was there. Shino knew something about the girl that Kiba obviously didn't. Shino looked at the clock and saw that it was too late to bring her down so he decided to wait until the morning. Kiba now started to get annoyed because Shino wouldn't tell him what he was going to show him.

"Why can't you just tell me?

"Because Kiba, it won't be as good if I tell you it."

"Ugh..."

"Well I'm going to my studies... I'll leave you here to think"

Shino stood and walked up the stairs and into his study to finish reading another book that Kakashi happened to recommend. Kiba was downstairs just staring at the wall. He had a lot of things on his mind, but he soon got up and walked up the stairs passed Shino's study and another stairs into the girls' room. He walked up to the door and opened it up a little bit, just enough to see her. She was about the same size as Sakimi, which was about 4ish feet tall, chocolate brown hair, and the symbolic red triangles that is known for the Inuzuka clan. Kiba just looked at her, then felt a hand on his shoulder... it was Shino.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he said taking a deep breath. "I assume this is what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes."

"Well, she is an Inuzuka, that's for sure."

"What are you going to do?"

It took a little bit before Kiba could answer. "I'm going to do what my father never did for me, I'm going to be there for her."

"I think that's the best thing you could do for her."

"Yeah..."

They stood there in silence looking at their daughters and how peaceful they looked. Kiba told Shino that he was going to sleep and walked down the stairs and into the basement. He plopped on his bed and just stared at the ceiling and thought about these past years. Kiba rolled over on his side and picked up the phone that was next to his bed and decided to call someone special to him... Hana Inuzuka. Kiba waited through three rings before he heard his sister pick up.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Hana... it's Kiba."

"Kiba? Kiba don't you know what time it is?"

"I know, I know, but I had to talk to you."

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked now getting worried. "Oh my goodness are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm alright, but there is big news..." his voice trailed off.

"What is it little bro?"

"I-I'm a father..."

"What? Kiba that's amazing!"

"Yeah... but there's a problem."

"What?"

Kiba was trying to find an easy way to explain his situation. He didn't think that telling her that he's been sleeping with women for years and he didn't know who the mother was and apparently she's kept her for 7 years and dumped her on him without a message or even a name. Sadly, he said it just like that. Hana was greatly surprised at her brother for what he's done, but there was nothing they could do about it now and the next day she'd like to see her. He agreed, then they finally hung up the phone. He could see through a small window in the basement that the sun was coming up. He just looked up and closed his eyes and tried to get as much sleep as he could.

Xxx

Later that morning...

Kiba was still awake because he couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking about what happened and commented to himself how he was taking this differently than Shino was. Maybe because Kiba understood this situation in a way. Well, there was no turning back now and he did promise his sister he'd come over with... with... come to think of it, what was her name? Kiba looked at Akamaru and they walked over to the stairs and began to walk up. He looked around and saw no one was up yet, so he decided to make some breakfast. Mmm, eggs with bacon. All he has to do is..

"AHH!"

..not burn himself...

Xxx

Sakimi's POV

Wow, this is so weird. There's a girl here who looks kind of like me, but not like me at the same time. What is with those red marks on her face? She's so weird... she acts like a dog just like. Oh my goodness they're related? I think more, like that's his daughter... totally, there's no way that his mother could give birth after him... I know I wouldn't want to. Well, I woke up to the sound of snarling and come to find, she's having a nightmare. So I walked over and she almost attacked me! I nearly had a heart attack.

"Hey, what is that for?"

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay... by the way, I'm Sakimi Aburame of the Aburame clan."

"I'm Ashi."

"Ashi what?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, where did you get those red marks?"

"I'm not sure... I've had them since I was little."

"Why are you dressed like that?

"Like what?"

Xxx

Normal POV

Sakimi noticed that how they dressed was different too. Sakimi wore a black body suit that bunched up at the neck (because that part is suppose to go up to her face, but she wasn't very fond of that) and cut off mid-bicept and mid-shin. Over that was light forest green dress that cut off mid-thigh and rested on her shoulders. On her left side there was a long sleeve that went past her hand and on the right there wasn't a sleeve and upon her hands were black fingerless gloves and blue sandals. Ashi wore a forest green shirt with no sleeves, black parachute-like pants that cut off at the knee with black ribbon down her legs, blue sandals, and black fingerless gloves that went up to her mid-bicept.

"What does it matter?"

"Well, Ashi, you're in luck," Sakimi said walking towards the door, "I know where your father is?"

"REALLY?"

Ashi looked like she was a happy puppy wagging its tail. Then she explained that there was another person in the house with the same markings as she. Ashi looked happier. Then as if on cue, the dog screamed, "AHH"... she told her that was him. So Sakimi took her down the stairs and they stayed on the bottom steps. She then pushed Ashi so she'd be in front of the kitchen and she saw her father licking up food from the floor... wow, this is an interesting moment.

Kiba kept lapping food up from the floor with Akamaru again when he looked up to see Ashi. He felt a little embarrassed and stood up, clearing his throat. Kiba wasn't sure what to say to her, so there was a great moment of silence between them. Akamaru was surprised seeing a little female Kiba around and went over to sniff her. She was definitely a Inuzuka.

"Hi doggie!"

"His name is Akamaru," Kiba said smiling.

"Hi Akamaru, my name is Ashi."

Akamaru licked her face and she giggled which made Kiba feel happy inside. He walked over to her and knelt down to her level. Ashi looked at Kiba, lifting her hand, and started to trace the fang marks on his face. She looked over at Sakimi who pointed at Kiba, which was basically saying, 'Yup, that's him'. Kiba took a good look at Ashi and saw the fang marks and the slit-like pupils the Inuzukas were known for.

"Ashi, I'm Kiba... your father."

Ashi smiled at him and hugged him. There, they had a special bonding moment. Kiba hugged her back and remembered that Hana wanted to see her. Kiba stopped the hug and explained to Ashi what they had to do. Ashi agreed and they walked out of the house with Sakimi going upstairs to tell Shino where they were going. Kiba and Ashi mounted Akamaru and there they started their trip to the Inuzuka house.

Xxx

At the Inuzuka Household...

Tsume and Hana Inuzuka sat around their kitchen table with their companions discussing different topics, Kiba being the main one.

"I can't believe that he has a child."

"Yes mother, I can't either."

"Well, serves him right for sleeping with so many women.. I didn't raise my son to be a man whore."

On the floor, Kuromaru chuckled as he heard what they were talking about. He could have put his two cents in, but he decided against it. Soon Kuromaru and the Haimaru brothers' ears went straight up as they heard the pater of Akamaru's paws against the ground and soon a knock at the door. The dogs and owners quickly walked over to the door and opened it seeing Ashi and behind her Akamaru and Kiba. Tsume rushed them into the house and onto the couch. For the first few minutes no one said anything until Hana broke the ice.

"Hello there, I'm your Aunt Hana and these are the Haimaru brothers."

"And that makes me your grandmother," said Tsume, "with this being my companion Kuromaru."

"Hi, I'm Ashi."

"Aw Kiba, she reminds me of Hana."

"How?"

Tsume walked over to Ashi and place a hand on her chin, moving her face around. After she started touching her hair and looking at her teeth. From Tsume's point of view, Ashi had the eyes and looks of Kiba, the teeth of Tsume, the hair of Hana (since it wasn't messy. It was in a ponytail with bangs separated by a cowlick which brought on a sidebang look).

"When do I get my puppy?"

"Well, we usually give them to kids when they're enrolled in the academy."

"Aw."

"But, I believe we can make a small exception since you'll be in there next semester."

Tsume and Ashi stood up and walked out the door and into a field that was filled with yellow flowers. Tsume began to tell Ashi the story of the Inuzuka clan and how they are linked to dog companions. Ashi became so interested in the story and kept wanting to hear more. Then, Tsume began to talk about when Kiba was younger and when he got Akamaru. Tsume stopped at the end of the field and told Ashi to wait. Tsume walked further down into tall grass and big trees, which Ashi didn't understand. When Tsume came out she told Ashi to close her eyes, giving her a sense of surprise.

"Open!"

When Ashi opened her eyes, she was staring in the face of a adorable pup in her grandmother's arms. Ashi thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen and Tsume passed the pup to her. The pup was small with mocha brown fur from the top of his nose to his tail, a powder brown on his underside, legs, and the underside of his tail, with black on the tips of his tail and ears. The pup looked up at Ashi with yellow eyes and licked her face. Tsume and Ashi began to walk back to the house and kept talking about Kiba until Ashi asked,

"What should I name it?"

"We usually name our dogs by the color of their fur."

"Chariomaru."


End file.
